Pale
by moooooonk
Summary: Dia hampir jatuh ke lubang yang sama jika Sasuke tidak muncul di hadapannya. Tanpa hubungan yang jelas dan pertemuan yang singkat, Hinata sadar Sasuke berusaha untuk dirinya.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance, Rated : T**

**_._**

_**Pale**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

Lembut. Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan, menghirup dengan seksama bau khas gadis Hyuuga di pelukannya. Bulan di luar sana bersinar dengan terang, isakan yang terdengar perlahan memudar tergantikan dengan sunyi yang menyenangkan.

Napasnya mulai teratur, Sasuke tahu kapan waktunya. Dia mengendurkan pelukannya pada sang gadis, menjauhkan badannya hingga tak lagi melekat dan matanya kini jatuh menatap mata gadis itu. Dia Hyuuga Hinata. Matanya seakan bulan pucat yang menggantung malu di langit malam, menunduk ragu dengan keberaniannya yang setengah-setengah.

Jendela yang terbuka tanpa tirai menghadirkan angin malam yang menyapu pundak telanjang Hinata, _kimono_ yang dikenakannya merendah hingga sebahu. Kulit putihnya seakan mencoba melawan kegelapan malam.

Di sudut ruangan, bau anyir masih menyengat membawa rasa ngeri di penciuman Hinata. Air mata Hinata sekali lagi jatuh menelusuri pipinya, matanya begitu sungkan menatap tubuh yang tergeletak di sana. Seorang laki-laki yang membelinya, yang akan menjadikannya budak pemuas nafsu dengan janji akan menikahinya.

Hinata menjauhkan dada Sasuke dengan tangannya, kepalanya menggeleng perlahan menyadari tatapan Sasuke tak lepas darinya. Ini salahnya, dia yang melempar guci kecil mahal itu di kepala laki-laki itu. Ini sudah menjadi tanggungjawabnya, dia yang telah memutuskan untuk menjalankan hidup seperti ini. Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba hadir mengambil satu-satunya hal berharga yang dia punya saat ini? Kenapa dia muncul setelah kontrak mengubah statusnya menjadi seorang budak?

Malam ini, di mana laki-laki berbau amis itu tak berhasil menyentuhnya dan bagaimana Sasuke meneriakinya dari luar sana. Hinata benci situasi seperti ini.

Tangannya dengan berani melukai kepala laki-laki itu, mengotori tangannya dengan darah kental yang pekat. Hingga Sasuke hadir dan menggantikan jejaknnya lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang semakin membuat Hinata lemah.

Dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam setelah kehidupannya yang gagal berulang kali, Sasuke, nama itu.

"Ayo pergi."

Ah suaranya.

"Hinata?"

Dan terdengar lagi, begitu dalam.

.

.

.

oOo

.

Dia yang pertama kali berani memanggil nama depannya secara langsung. Di musim semi dengan bunga yang bemekaran, laki-laki itu muncul dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

Hinata tengah duduk memandang kolam ikan koi dengan putus asa di halaman belakang, kakinya menggantung dengan bebas. Namanya Sasuke, dia seniman muda dengan tangan kasar yang sedang mengerjakan patung budha di ruang tengah.

Matanya hitam gelap sama dengan rambutnya, langkahnya terdengar tergesa di lantai kayu yang setiap harinya dibersihkan. Jins dengan warna pudar yang dipakainya menangkap perhatian Hinata yang tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya, dan Sasuke membalas tatapan Hinata.

"Di mana toiletnya?"

Hinata menyatukan kedua alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Antara bingung dan kaget menjadi satu membentuk rasa asing yang jarang menghampirinya.

Hinata belum menanggapi, terlalu lama.

"Hei!"

Dengan keadaan yang tak nyaman, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Tangannya dengan ragu menunjukkan arah di ujung koridor. "Kau hanya perlu lu-lurus ke arah sa-sana," kata Hinata, lama rasanya Hinata menyembunyikan suaranya.

Sasuke mendengus kemudian. "Terima kasih!" dan dia tergesa melangkahkan kakinya di koridor.

.

.

Tiga minggu sebelumnya seorang pengusaha kaya membayarnya dengan harga tinggi. Hinata dengar laki-laki itu memiliki banyak wanita yang dengan mudah dianggap layaknya barang. Hutang keluarganya tak akan terlunasi jika Hinata hanya memainkan alat musik di tempat hiburan. Penampilannya yang terkesan tradisional menjadi ketertarikan tersendiri.

Hinata kali ini tak menolak meski keluarga yang tinggal ibu dan adiknya menangis memohon agar semua perjanjian dibatalkan. Tapi Hinata tidak akan tega untuk membiarkan dirinya lagi-lagi menjadi beban.

_Kimono_ dengan kain mahal menjadi hadiah pertama yang diberikan laki-laki kaya itu pada Hinata, sosoknya yang terlihat tamak tersenyum miring menyambut kedatangan Hinata di sebuah restoran. Hinata jelas tidak menyukainya, tapi dia memasang senyum dan memperhatikan motif bambu di _kimono_ yang sedang dipakainya.

Hinata tidak peduli bagaimana sibuknya laki-laki itu, entah dengan perempuan atau pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya tak terlihat selama sebulan.

Hinata seakan terkurung sendiri di rumah besar layaknya museum dengan pajangan guci di mana-mana. Hingga setelah lima hari Sasuke datang membuat patung yang bentuknya setengah jadi di rumah itu. Hinata tak mengerti kenapa patung budha yang diminta, yang seakan membuatnya jauh terlupakan.

Setelah kejadian kemarin di halaman belakang, Hinata memberanikan diri memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Sasuke bergerak membentuk ukiran menakjubkan.

Dari jarak lima meter Hinata berhenti, tangannya bersembunyi di lengan panjang pakaiannya. Musim semi terasa dingin dengan hujan yang membasahi halaman luas di luar sana. Sasuke tak berhenti bekerja meski hari masih terlalu pagi.

Para pelayan sudah sibuk di dapur, Sasuke membuat keributan sendiri dengan palunya dan kemudian matanya menangkap Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya dari pantulan dinding kaca di depannya.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya acuh ketika dia tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Hinata. Hinata terlonjak di tempatnya berdiri, kepalanya menggeleng dengan cepat sebelum niatnya untuk pergi mengendalikan langkahnya.

"Aku bukan tontonan dari jauh, kau bisa mendekat." Sasuke kembali bersuara setelah melihat raut wajah Hinata.

Meski tak terlalu yakin tapi Hinata memilih mendekat, memperhatikan bagaimana kerja Sasuke dengan jelas di kedua matanya.

Lama Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke, meski dia sering bertanya dalam hati bagaimana tangan Sasuke dengan mudah membentuk wajah budha disertai dengan lekukan detailnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menunduk kemudian, bahkan laki-laki yang akan menikahinya tak menanyakan namanya langsung. Ah dia memang sudah tahu namanya.

"Hyuuga Hinata," jawabnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" dia bertanya lagi, bahkan mata Sasuke tak lepas dari kegiatannya.

Hinata diam tak menjawab, lagipula apa yang harus dia jawab untuk pertanyaan seperti ini?

"Kau tak tampak seperti pemilik rumah meski pakaianmu mewah," lanjut Sasuke, dia berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan dengan seksama hasil pekerjaannya.

"Kau benar," jawab Hinata. Dia tersenyum di balik tundukannya ketika Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan bunyi dari palunya.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke-san?" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya seusai memanggil nama laki-laki itu. Yang dipanggil menoleh ketika sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya di teras.

Teh hijau hangat mengepulkan asap tipisnya, Sasuke memandang heran Hinata yang mendatanginya di siang hari. Biasanya gadis itu akan datang di pagi hari dan akan pamit ke ruangannya jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.

"A-Apa sudah selesai?" tanyanya. Gadis itu datang dari ruang tengah, matanya memandang ragu Sasuke yang kini menaikkan satu alisnya.

Gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya memanggil namanya, Sasuke bahkan tak memberitahu namanya secara langsung. Entah dari siapa, Sasuke berusaha tak peduli.

"Kata siapa?" balas Sasuke, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan melalui Hinata. Tanpa diminta pun Hinata mulai mengikuti Sasuke.

Entah mengapa hal seperti ini seakan menjadi rutinitas Hinata, memperhatikan Sasuke melakukan perkerjaannya menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Hinata dan menjadi kebiasaannya.

Pagi ini dia menerima telepon dari laki-laki pemilik rumah ini, suaranya berat di tengah udara dingin yang mulai menguasai Hinata. Lagi-lagi Hinata tak peduli mau seberapa lama laki-laki itu pulang dan akan menikahinya nanti. Hinata hanya berharap waktu enggan berlalu dengan cepat, dia seakan menyesali pilihannya.

Jadi ketika pembicaraan singkat itu ditutup, Hinata kembali berbaring di atas kasurnya. Matanya menutup tanpa tertidur selama beberapa jam, dia muak.

Patung yang dikerjakan Sasuke terlihat hampir selesai, bahkan Hinata mengira itu benar-benar selesai jika Sasuke tak duduk di hadapan patung itu dan membuat keributan dengan hantaman palunya. Mata budha-nya tertutup, tangannya melipat di atas pangkuan. Hinata ingat bagaimana ibunya dulu sering mengajaknya ke kuil daripada ke gereja ketika banyak pernikahan dilangsungkan di sana.

Sasuke yang hampir menemui titik akhirnya berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya, dia melihat serpihan kayu berceceran di lantai yang selalu tampak mengkilat. Sasuke yakin sebelum sore tiba, lantai ini akan kembali bersih.

Hingga pandangannya naik dan menemui wajah Hinata yang menatap lurus pada kepala patung yang dibuatnya. Sasuke tak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis itu, selain nama dan penampilannya yang terlihat sama setiap hari namun tetap mengagumkan. Dia anggun namun terkadang terlihat kikuk, matanya yang tak biasa masih berhenti mengarah pada satu bentuk.

"Di mana pemilik rumah ini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara pelan, rumah ini bahkan lebih sepi dari pemakaman di pelosok desa.

Hinata mengalihkan matanya. "Kau belum bertemu?" dia balik bertanya dan ditanggapi dengan gelengan kasar dari Sasuke.

Hinata memilih duduk tak jauh dari Sasuke, menyingkirkan lengan panjangnya dari lantai dan kemudian mengambil serpihan kayu sambil memainkannya. "A-Apa dia yang meminta patung ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah, aku dikirim dan tak menolak untuk pekerjaan ini. Dia tak menghubungiku secara langsung." Sasuke menjawab dan tangannya mulai menopang dagu.

Hinata mengangguk, kepalanya menunduk diiringi pandangannya. Tangannya menyentuh permukaan kayu yang kasar dan seakan membekas di tangannya. "Dia yang akan me-menikahiku."

Dadanya seakan bergemuruh, dia salah membiarkan perkataan barusan keluar dari bibirnya. Dan ketika kepalanya terangkat, pandangan Sasuke mengarah padanya seakan memberikan sinyal yang tak dimengerti Hinata.

.

.

Hinata kesulitan tidur pada malam harinya, pintu geser penghubung balkon di samping kamarnya dia biarkan terbuka. Angin malam berhembus pelan, bergesekan dengan kulit wajahnya yang tak tertutupi selimut. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya, melangkah keluar memperhatikan langit gelap yang tak menampilkan apapun.

Di waktu yang sama Sasuke hadir dengan penerangan dari senter kecil yang dibawanya. Hinata hanya memandang heran, entah segelap apa malam ini bagi Sasuke.

Hinata tak yakin Sasuke akan berhenti saat melewatinya, tapi memang benar Sasuke melewatinya dengan bau badannya yang khas. Hinata berhenti memandang lorong panjang gelap yang sepi, kehadirannya mungkin hanya akan menambah sunyi.

.

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampirinya, membawa ponsel di tangannya untuk diserahkan pada Hinata. Hinata yang tengah duduk di samping Sasuke sudah mengerti siapa seseorang di balik sambungan ponsel itu.

Dengan tergesa, wanita itu kemudian menunduk patuh. Tangan keriputnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Hinata. "Terima kasih," kata Hinata dan dibalas dengan senyuman lemah dari wanita itu.

Sasuke yang sedang mempoles patungnya memperhatikan Hinata dari ekor matanya. Gadis itu tengah bicara seperlunya seperti biasa, suaranya jauh lebih kecil dari biasanya, entah karena ada Sasuke atau bukan.

"Ya, a-aku akan menunggumu." Hinata kemudian menutup pembicaraan, dia lalu menyerahkan kembali ponsel tersebut pada wanita paruh baya barusan dan kemudian wanita itu pamit dan meninggalkan Hinata.

"A-Aku harus kembali ke kamarku." Hinata berucap pelan seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas pergi. Sementara Sasuke masih tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan lambat.

.

.

Hinata tak terlihat setelah panggilan itu, lima hari kemudian Sasuke melihatnya masuk melalui gerbang depan setelah mobil hitam mengantarnya. Hampir tengah malam, bahkan Sasuke tidak sadar Hinata tidak berada di rumah itu lagi.

Senyum miring Sasuke terima dari Hinata, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Hinata berlanjut memasuki pintu depan.

Dua patung budha kini berdiri di ruang tengah, namun yang satu masih berupa bentuk kasar. Hinata memandang aneh ke arah Sasuke yang baru tiba setelah kehadirannya.

"Ku-Kupikir kau sudah pergi," kata Hinata.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya pelan, dia mengambil rokok dari kemejanya dan segera mengapitnya di belahan bibir tipisnya. "Bayaran lebih untuk dua patung."

Hinata tak berkata setelah itu, dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dekat perapian yang tak digunakan. Hinata yakin selama kepergiannya tak ada yang berubah, dia baru saja kembali dari luar kota menemui laki-laki pemilik rumah, dan baru mengingat namanya malam itu juga.

Gaun pengantin yang panjang ditawarkannya dengan senyum lebar, Hinata tak bisa menolak ketika hari pernikahannya semakin dekat. Gereja di dekat danau buatan di akhir musim semi nanti, Hinata tidak menyukai pemandangannya.

"Aku tak tahu ka-kalau dia tertarik pada hal seperti itu." Hinata menatap kedua patung yang masih di tempatnya. Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokoknya di udara, telinganya dengan jelas mendengar keengganan dari perkataan Hinata.

"Kau mempercayainya?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum singkat, dia bahkan pernah merayakan natal. Tapi mengingat hal seperti itu sudah terlihat wajar, jadi Hinata menggeleng.

"Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke menoleh, dia menjatuhkan rokoknya di asbak yang terletak jauh darinya.

"Ba-Bagaimana penampilanku?" Hinata bertanya dengan tangannya yang memegang _obi_-nya.

Malam itu dengan _kimono_ merah tuanya Hinata duduk bersanding dengan temaram lampu. Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata dari puncak kepalanya hingga ujung kakinya tersembunyi.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

"Ku-Kudengar kau yang me-menganjurkan satu patung lagi." Hinata tersenyum saat mendapati wajah Sasuke tengah menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Dia meremehkanmu ka-karena kau terlalu berlama-lama di sini," lanjut Hinata.

Mata Sasuke menyipit berusaha meraih wajah Hinata yang semakin menunduk. Perkataan Hinata tidak salah, dia sudah ketahuan dan biarkan itu sedikit menyenangkan gadis itu.

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, pegangannya menguat pada _obi_-nya yang semakin terasa menyesakkan. Orang-orang berkata benar tentang dirinya, tentang wajahnya yang terlihat sungkan maupun sifatnya. Dia hanya tak bisa, bahkan untuk sekedar menyukai menjadi hal yang tak mudah bagi Hinata.

Ketika langkahnya mendekati Sasuke, dia mempercepat kakinya melalui Sasuke yang tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Matanya terasa panas, degup jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan pergelangan tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu dipegang Sasuke.

Hinata semakin menunduk, antara takut dan tak berani jika Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Tapi nyatanya, Sasuke lah yang bergerak ke hadapannya dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Jejak kebiruan terlihat samar di sudut mata Hinata yang mulai berair, Sasuke tahu apa penyebabnya. Dia menatap Hinata tajam, tak mempedulikan Hinata yang semakin kesulitan mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Seberapa kejam dunia bagimu?" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata. Sementara Hinata mulai menangis, jauh dan semakin dalam.

Buliran air matanya tak berhenti bahkan ketika rasa nyeri di sudut matanya diraba oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, mengecup lembut sudut mata Hinata dan dahinya. Mengusap ujung kepala Hinata dengan telapak tangannya yang kasar.

"Di-Dia a-akan datang be-besok!" Hinata semakin terisak, pandangannya mengabur. Kekacauan mulai muncul saat ini dan Hinata terlalu sulit untuk tidak melibatkan perasaannya.

Ini bukan tempatnya, dia seharusnya tak lancang untuk bergerak bebas. Terlalu banyak mata yang dengan mudah memperhatikannya, bahkan kehadirannya di samping Sasuke yang tak bersuara saat melakukan pekerjaannya.

Hinata menyesal datang untuk melihat bagaimana Sasuke mengukir, bahkan membiarkannya mengukir kenyamanan yang jarang Hinata rasakan.

Hinata mendorong kuat Sasuke dan berusaha melepaskan pegangan Sasuke di pergelangan tangannya. "Pergi!" ucapnya.

Sasuke sudah dicurigai kehadirannya saat Hinata bersamanya terlebih saat perjanjian tertulis bahwa pekerjaan Sasuke akan selesai dalam waktu dua minggu. Tapi kenyataannya, Sasuke menambah hari dan mengusulkan satu patung lagi sebagai pajangan. Hinata tahu, dan ini kesalahannya.

Hinata menarik tangannya kuat hingga berhasil terlepas, dia segera melangkah ke lorong menuju ruangannya. Namun lagi, Sasuke menariknya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dinding yang dilapisi _wallpaper _bangau putih.

"Berhenti menganggap dirimu lemah!" Sasuke berkata dengan suara tinggi yang ditekan. Mata Hinata membulat, jemarinya terasa dingin ketika dibiarkan bergantung di samping tubuhnya.

Di detik berikutnya, Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata dan menundukkan kepalanya. Hinata memundurkan kepalanya kaget ketika Sasuke mengunci bibirnya, melumat kasar dan menerobos masuk.

Kepala Hinata ditekan mendekat ke arah Sasuke, semakin mengeksploitasi hingga kebutuhan oksigen yang semakin melawan. Hinata mengatur napasnya cepat, kepalanya dia tundukan begitu dalam. Air matanya mengering setelah napasnya mulai teratur, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang di tambah Sasuke yang masih memegang lengannya.

Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke yang berada di lengannya, menggenggamnya pelan lalu kemudian melepasnya. Dia melangkah perlahan menjauhi Sasuke, terus hingga sampai di depan kamarnya.

Dia menggeser pintu kamarnya pelan, bau lavender menyengat penciumannya. Rasa lelah menimpa pundaknya secara tiba-tiba, dia merebahkan diri secara langsung di atas kasurnya dan mencoba meraih alam mimpi.

.

Sasuke berkemas keesokannya di sore hari, pemilik rumah akan tiba malam hari dan Sasuke sengaja menunggunya tiba.

Hinata memilih tak keluar dari kamarnya meski ingin, semalaman dia tak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Dan saat siang dia tertidur hingga pukul 5 sore. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, Hinata mengintip keluar saat mendengar suara mesin mobil di pintu depan. Hinata yakin siapa yang datang.

Dan benar saja ketika Hinata melangkah keluar, laki-laki yang tidak lagi menyembunyikan tampang kasarnya terlihat di depan mata Hinata. Beberapa pelayan tengah sibuk, Sasuke berdiri di samping karyanya yang jadi dan setengah jadi dengan tampang biasa.

Hingga tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke saat itu, Hinata terlonjak dari tempatnya. Kakinya bergerak cepat menghampiri Sasuke dan berusaha membelanya namun dengan hasil yang sia-sia. Kini tangannya ditarik menuju ke kamarnya, pelayan yang berdiri di sudut hanya menunduk.

"Hinata!" suara Sasuke nyaring terdengar di telinganya, matanya dengan jelas melihat wajah Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Hinata tak berontak sementara Sasuke ditahan di tempatnya. Kakinya berjalan tak beraturan dan hampir jatuh jika saja tangannya tak dipegang dengan kuat.

"Aku membayar mahal untuk menikahimu, kau tahu!" Hinata memekik ketika tubuhnya di lempar ke tengah ruangan hingga terjatuh.

"Percuma saja bersikap baik di hadapanmu. Kau bahkan tak tahu diri dan tertarik dengan orang seperti dia, huh?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya ketika dagunya ditarik paksa, badannya sekali lagi di tarik dan dilempar di atas kasur. Dengusan kasar Hinata dengar dari laki-laki yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan rakus. Dia menarik paksa leher _kimono_ Hinata hingga menampakkan bahu putih Hinata, namun sebelum wajah laki-laki itu mendekat Hinata meraih guci kecil yang terletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Hinata menendang kuat laki-laki itu dan sebelum laki-laki itu kembali menerjangnya, lalu Hinata memukul kepala laki-laki tersebut dengan guci yang dipegangnya.

Darah segar mengalir dari dahi laki-laki itu, masih sadar dan syok, laki-laki itu tampak murka dan sekali lagi Hinata memukul kepalanya hingga orang tersebut tersungkur di atas lantai. Tak ada pergerakan, Hinata menyadari betapa banyaknya darah yang menggenangi lantai, tangannya dengan ragu meraba cairan kental itu.

Hingga Sasuke tiba mendapati Hinata yang gemetar memandang hasil perbuatannya.

Sasuke bergegas menarik Hinata menjauh dari tempatnya, dia meraih guci yang masih dipegang Hinata dan mengambil isolasi transparan dari sakunya dan merekatkannya di guci tersebut sebentar lalu melepasnya untuk menghilangkan sidik jari.

Napas Sasuke mulai terengah ketika membalikkan badan yang tersungkur tersebut, dia memeriksa denyut nadi di sekitar lehernya dan mendapati tanggapan positif. Sasuke menghela napas perlahan, dan kemudian menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau bisa tenang sekarang," kata Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Malam musim dingin setelah perayaan tahun baru, Hinata hadir di hadapan Sasuke dengan mantel merah tua. Rambutnya seperti biasa diurai menutupi punggungnya.

Langit menggelap lebih lama di musim dingin, pepohonan memutih ditutupi salju yang datang lebih awal dari perkiraan Hinata. Hinata hadir dengan penampilan tanpa pakaian yang biasa dipakainya, senyumnya mengembang malu saat bertatap muka dengan Sasuke.

Meski di batasi dinding transparan, Hinata memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Sasuke yang tak menampilkan perbedaan kecuali rambutnya yang semakin memanjang.

Sasuke menjalani tahanan selama satu tahun setelah mengalami pengurangan akibat tindakan penganiayaan yang dituduhkan kepadanya. Dengan sikap kerasnya Sasuke menggantikan Hinata yang menjalani hukuman penjara, Hinata tak bisa berbuat banyak ketika dengan cepat polisi sudah memborgol tangan Sasuke karena menemukan sidik jari Sasuke di guci yang sebelumnya dipegang Hinata.

Laki-laki yang tersungkur di lantai merupakan pengedar narkoba di berbagai kota, hingga hal tersebut memberikan keringanan bagi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san,"

"Aku harus menemui ibuku setelah ini," kata Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum di balik tangannya yang menopang dagu hingga menutupi mulutnya. "Kau baru menjengukku hari ini."

Suara Sasuke yang lama tak didengarnya kini terdengar lagi, sesuatu yang sering mampir saat ditatap Sasuke kini hadir lagi. Hinata menggenggam jemarinya sendiri, dia tak lagi jatuh di lubang yang sama. Sekarang, hanya ada bayangan dirinya di mata Sasuke yang gelap, dalam, namun mengesankan.

"Ma-Maaf."

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanya Sasuke, dia kini bersandar di kursinya seraya menoleh sejenak pada beberapa tahanan lain yang dengan heboh dengan percakapan masing-masing. Tapi di hadapannya kali ini, ada seorang gadis yang bahkan terbata saat berbicara.

Hinata tersenyum dan kemudian menggeleng. "Menunggumu?"

Desiran hangat merambat di sekitar telinga Sasuke, tampangnya kembali seperti biasa menatap Hinata, dia bahkan tak menyukai baju tahanan seperti ini.

Wajah pucat Hinata kini tergantikan dengan rona merah yang samar, Sasuke dengan seksama menikmati itu. Dia yang sendiri di kurungan langit malam, telah terbebas. Matanya yang pucat tanpa kehidupan telah menghangat dan Sasuke tak menyesal.

"Itu lebih baik," balas Sasuke.

.

.

.

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
